What If 4?
What if Dusty Crophopper became leader of the Heroes Alliance? *What if Megatron were killed by Fuleco? *What if Lotso became Superted? *What if Warpath and Superman became close allies? *What if Isaac of Weyard had teamed up with the Guardians of the Galaxy? *What if Dusty Crophopper had become a Guardian of the Galaxy? *What if Crosshairs had been in Lil Formers? *What if Bucky O'Hare and Stampy unite to fight Annihilus? *What if Jetfire hadn't betrayed the Decepticons? *What if Jetfire became Space Gundam V? *What if Zorro, Jonah Hex, the Lone Ranger, and Tonto protected the Wild West from Megatron? *What if Lightning McQueen was an Autobot? *What if Ironhide were not killed by Sentinel Prime? *What if Superboy-Prime remained heroic? *What if the Yeerks had not took over the world? *What if Visser Three had allied with Zelda the Hag all along? *What if the Terrahawks were killed before their first mission started? *What if Rocket Raccoon had been a Wrecker? *What if Iczer-1 had married Dusty Crophopper? *What if Turbo, the legendary Speed Snail, were to fight evil? *What if the Gladiators were not cancelled? *What if Skids and Mudflap seperated? *What if Danger Mouse became his 2% evil self? *What if Starscream's Ghost had possessed Autobots? *What if Dusty Crophopper had became a Warrior of Vale and wielded a sword? *What if Ulysses failed in his mission? *What if every Narnian was turned to stone, even Aslan? *What if Michael Jackson had not died? *What if Ripslinger won? *What if the heroes lost? *What if Rusty didn't want to become a Clan cat? *How about, what if any other Danny Phantom episode never featured Sam and Tucker (besides "Bitter Reunions")? *What if we would see Sam Manson bound and gagged in any Danny Phantom episode (in rope and cloth, that is)? *What if Gregory the Mouse and Freddy Fazbear were brothers? *What if the Samurai Pizza Cats joined forces with SD Gundam, Ultraman, Kamen Rider and Fighter Roar? *What if every student in an animated high school like Casper High, Middleton High, and Fillmore High School wore surgical earloop masks (mostly blue, white, pink, and yellow; black for Goths) in classes, even without being sent home for doing so—ESPECIALLY without being sent home for doing so? *What if, in fact, everyone in school (especially high schools and middle schools) wore surgical earloop masks in classes? *Well, what if every Sailor Scout wore metal filter masks (resembling the one worn by Sango) as they battle against Negaverse monsters? *What if rhinoceroses applied for a job at circuses to work for peanuts, instead of elephants? *What if GIJoeHasWon wasn't so obsessed with Dusty Crophopper? *What if Jan Brady never wore glasses in occasional episodes of "The Brady Kids"? *What if Mumfie joined the Get Along Gang? *What if Bunnicula wasn't found? *What if Spot died? *What if the kids from PB&J Otter had Pokemon teams? *What if Gan (from Gan to Gon) was Peanut Otter's friend? *What if Poron loses his powers? *What if Fukuzo Moguro never smiles? Category:What If?